El amor viene de muchas formas
by neko-gotic
Summary: Ella es una oficinista concentrada en su trabajo, lo único que le queda después de separarse de su prometido; el un hombre que aparece de la nada en su apartamento, con una explicación poco creíble. Y un sello por romper. ¿Nacera el amor entre ellos dos?
1. Capitulo 1: Contando mi desgracia

**Neko-gotic: **Esta historia se me ocurrió un día en el que estaba haciendo mi tarea ...

**Devil:** Si claro tarea, si estabas de vaga.

**Nadeshiko:** Lamento decirlo pero tiene razón Devil ...

**Neko-gotic:** *se sienta en el sillón* Esta bien lo acepto, tienen razón.

**Devil:** Nos esta dando la razón, ¡Se viene el apocalipsis gente! ¡Salven sen mientras aun hay tiempo!

**Neko-gotic y Nadeshiko: ***mirada fija* ¿Que se tomo esta loca? ¡Gente lean!

* * *

- Estúpido, idiota... - tire la almohada contra la pared otra vez.

Perdonen no me he presentado; mi nombre es Elesis Sieghart y tengo 21 años, mi cabello es rojo fuego al igual que mis ojos. Ahora estoy pasando por uno de los peores momentos... Me iba a casar con mi novio Jin, pero ese desgraciado, me engaño con la que creía mi mejor amiga. Se preguntaran que como lo se, pues no fue muy difícil saberlo; ese maldito, lo encontré revolcándose con la zorra de Amy... En mi propio apartamento; pensar que me iba a casar con un imbécil que me metía los cuernos, faltaba un mes para casarnos, UN MES!

**Flash back.**

Entre en mi apartamento, tenia ganas de verlo, me parecía que una eternidad no poder verlo por unas horas, parezco una idiota enamorada; pero realmente lo soy. Estoy locamente enamorada de mi prometido Jin. Encendí las luces y me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación; el siempre llegaba media hora antes que yo del trabajo. Entre y lo que vi me dejo anonadada. Una de mis mejores amigas revolcándose con Jin, mi prometido. Traía mi bolso de mano, del asombro que me provoco esta asquerosa escena, se resbalo y cayo al suelo provocando que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

- E-Elesis... - esa que me hablaba era Amy, alguien que creía mi amiga.

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! - explote de ira y rabia, para ser sincera quien no lo haría...

- Elesis, no es lo que tu crees... - maldito imbécil, "no es lo que tu crees", como si no fuera obvio que estaban teniendo relaciones mientras yo no estaba.

- Entonces dime, ¡¿Que es?! - yo no me chupo el dedo, desde hace unas semanas venia sospechando que Jin ocultaba algo, pero no creí que fuera esto.

- ... Escúchame, yo amo a Amy. - esas palabras, esas horribles palabras duelen; oírlas de la persona que amaba era algo que me hacían sufrir. Mi corazón se hizo pedazos en ese instante.

- Lárgate... - esto no se quedara así, ellos me humillaron, yo también los humillare.

- Elesis, esto no tiene que ser así, podemos hablarlo... - esta muy equivocado si cree que esto se arregla hablando.

- ¡Que se larguen! No los quiero volver a ver aquí. - agarre su cochina ropa, también la de esa perra; y la tire afuera del departamento (en el pasillo), para que ellos al igual que yo, supieran lo que es la humillación. Todos los vecinos salieron a ver que ocurría, acepto que arme semejante escándalo, pero valía la pena humillar a mi EX prometido y a mi EX mejor amiga, la cual estaba comenzando su carrera artística. Se sentía fantástico saciar mi ira y rabia de esta manera, aunque fue un momento de impulso, pero era tarde para arrepentirse. Los dos imbéciles me siguieron, aun estaban desnudos, solo los cubrían las sabanas, me miraban incrédulos por lo que hacia.

- ¿Que carajos estas haciendo? - malnacido, acaso es ciego.

- Que no lo estas viendo, estoy tirando tu cochina ropa afuera de MI apartamento, también la inmunda ropa de esa perra... - la señale, pero esa estúpida se cubrió detrás de Jin.

- Ven aquí... - me jalo del brazo y quería llevarme adentro del apartamento, sabia que le molestaría, a el no le gusta las humillaciones.

- Suéltame, maldito, me lastimas. - ojala y uno de estos días la perra de mi ex amiga le engañe...

- Tu lo provocaste. - no pienso dejar que me mande. En ese instante con la mano que me quedaba libre lo cachetee.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, esta claro. - me jalo con mas fuerza y consiguió que entrara en el apartamento. Cerro la puerta y empezó a sermonear me. En ese momento me arme de valor y empece a gritarle un montón de cosas, le insulte a el y a la perra esa; tenia ganas de pegarle a Amy, pero si le pegaba era seguro que Jin la defendería.

- Te pido algo ... ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS A VERME! - abrí la puerta y lo empuje hacia la salida, Amy también salio detrás de nosotros.

- Elesis no hagas esto, piensa en lo que dirán los vecinos. - esa zorra tenia razón, pero ya no me importaba.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE PIENSEN, MALDITA ZORRA! - levante mi mano para pegarle una cachetada (que bien se lo merecía), pero Jin me detuvo.

- No lo hagas. - claro ahora va a defender a su amante. Que cínico.

La gente empezaba a murmurar sobre el espectáculo que estábamos dando, _"Que barbaridad, esa chica esta haciendo tal ridiculez."_,_ "Parece que le metieron los cuernos a esa pobre chica."_,_ "¿Esa sera la amante de aquel joven? No lo creía capaz."_, todas esas cosas murmuraban acerca de nosotros. Era estúpido lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¡ESCUCHEN SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, ESTE HOMBRE QUE VEN AQUÍ ES UN CANALLA, - lo señale delante de todos. - Y ESTA CHICA ES UNA ZORRA! - todos los vecinos nos miraban sorprendidos; me olvide que había una compañera de trabajo cerca, lo estaba viendo todo.

- ¡ELESIS, YA CÁLLATE! - el imbécil ese estaba desesperado por aquel bochorno.

- ¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR, PORQUE ES LA VERDAD! ¿O me lo vas a negar? - quería ver que hacia, capaz y diga que estoy ebria o algo así, pero viendo a los dos semi desnudos era algo ilógico decir eso. Todo estaba a mi favor.

- Elesis cálmate ... No tienes por que hacer esto. - quien me hablaba era Arme Glenstid, una compañera de trabajo y una gran amiga.

En ese momento me calme y entendí que hacer un escándalo no era la mejor solución; volví adentro del apartamento, empece a sacar y empacar las cosas de Jin, luego salí de nuevo y le entregue la maleta con sus cosas.

- Toma esto, lo necesitaras ... Espero que sean felices. - decirlo fue difícil, estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- Si es lo que quieres no tengo elección ... - encima estaba de acuerdo, acaso no esta sufriendo por esto?

Después de eso los dos se largaron de allí, aun había gente mirándome, no les hice caso y entre a mi apartamento; ¿Que otra cosa podría hacer?. Me largue a llorar, pero derrame unas pocas lagrimas, cosa que no me extrañaba, nunca pude llorar como lo hacían las demás personas. Alguien tocaba la puerta podía imaginarme quien seria, así que abrí, era Arme. Apenas abrí me abrazo, dude un momento pero también la abrase.

- Parecemos dos niñas, sera mejor que entremos. - eso fue lo que le dije.

- Ja ja ja, tu no cambias "señorita madurez". - ella tampoco, en el fondo seguía siendo una niña.

Entramos y nos fuimos directo a mi habitación, donde esos renacuajos estaban teniendo sexo, solo el pensarlo hace que me den ganas de vomitar. Pero eso no importo, me tire encima de ahora MI cama y Arme se quedo sentada al lado mio.

- Elesis, si quieres puedes llorar ... Eso te hará bien. - tenia razón, pero sentía tranquilidad, creo que lo que hice de alguna forma sacio mi ira y dolor.

- Gracias Arme, pero ya me siento mejor. De verdad.

- Si tu lo dices ... ¿Que te parece si de esta noche hacemos una ... Noche de chicas? - siempre tan entusiasta, la envidio por eso.

- No mejor no, mañana tenemos que trabajar, y sabes como se pone el jefe cuando alguien llega tarde o falta a trabajar ... - me entusiasma la idea pero, no es la mejor opción.

- ¡Que amargada! Vamos Elesis, olvídate de ese maldito de Jin y divirtámonos. ¿Tienes helado? - siempre cambia de tema, nunca cambiara.

- ¿Y para que lo quieres? - esa Arme, de seguro no ha cambiado, siempre comiendo helado. Aun estando en "dieta".

- Dicen que el helado es igual que el chocolate, es decir que ambos sirven como remedio para la depresión. Por eso; ¿Tienes helado? - tiene razón una vez leí un articulo sobre eso.

- Creo que si, fíjate en la nevera. - Arme se fue y a los minutos regreso con un pote de helado de chocolate.

- Umm ... ¡Si aun queda medio pote de helado! - intente levantarme y me senté al lado de ella, mire el helado y en efecto, aun quedaba la mitad.

- Acerca del helado y la depresión ... ¿Es cierto o solamente era un pretexto para comer?

- *comiendo* Pues, las dos cosas. - nunca cambiara, pero tampoco quiero que cambie.

- ¡Dame eso! - le arrebate el pote de helado y empece a comer.

Así nos la pasamos una hora Arme y yo, hablando de estupideces; le pregunte como iba su relación con Lass, ella me dijo que bastante bien. Pobre de Lass, soportar a Arme debe ser un graaan trabajo. Luego ella se fue y me quede sola viendo una película _"Como si fuera la primera vez"_, siempre que me ponía mal veía esa película, me encantaba la historia.

**Fin de flash back. **

- Idiotas, hijos de su maldita madre... No pienso llorar por un imbécil, ni siquiera se lo merece. - estaba triste, pero tenia mas coraje que tristeza. Ver la película hizo que me enojara mas, obvio porque era de amor. Solo me queda la compañía de mi gato; justamente hablando de el, se me acerca y se refriega en mi pierna. Creo que una vez leí que los gatos sienten cuando su dueño esta triste. Al parecer ese articulo tenia algo de cierto.

No tengo por que sufrir por esos idiotas, mañana tengo trabajo en la oficina, sera mejor irme a dormir, no sirve de nada quedarme llorando como una magdalena. Dormir hace bien cuando tienes problemas, eso dicen los expertos. Nunca hago caso a esos consejos, pero hoy haré una excepción.

- *Oni ven aquí. - se preguntaran porque el nombre, pues a mi me gusta la cultura japonesa, ademas mi gato tiene un color de pelaje extraño, es nada mas ni nada menos que azul. Mi gatito tan obediente, subió a mi cama y durmió al lado mio.

No tarde en dormirme, empece a soñar con Jin y Amy, los dos se burlaban de mi y me insultaban. Era una pesadilla, podía ver como Jin besaba a su amante, era doloroso. Luego en el sueño ellos se iban y aparecía una figura humana, pero no lograba verlo, estaba cubierto por una luz que me cegaba. Me decía que fuera tras el o ella, empezaba a seguirlo/a, pero desaparecía y se volvía todo oscuro, yo empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, cerca de un río. Yo ya había tenido ese sueño antes, pero no le tomaba importancia.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol me cubrió la cara por completo; también podía sentir que había alguien al lado mio, como una persona. Pero eso era imposible, solo mi gato estaba durmiendo al lado mio. Voltee a ver que era lo que había al lado mio y ...

* * *

*Oni: Demonio u ogro, según la mitología japonesa. (Busque en wikipedia, no sea flojo.)

**Neko-gotic: **¡Chan, Chan! (inserte música de suspenso, aun no tenemos presupuesto para poner uno xD), ¿Quien sera la persona con la que sueña Elesis? ¿Que personajes aparecerán? ¿Cenare empanadas esta noche? (eso no tiene nada que ver xD) ¿Por que ahora estoy haciendo preguntas? Ok no. Estas y otras dudas se verán en el siguiente capitulo.

**Devil:** Desde que empezó a ver anime, se ha vuelto mas loca de lo que ya esta.

**Nadeshiko:** Tu tampoco te quedas atrás. Por eso es que son tal para cual.

**Devil:** No me compares con esa cosa. *señala a neko-gotic* Mira ahora esta bailando Caramelldansen. ¡Es una loca!

**Neko-gotic:** Mis queridos lectores nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Bye-be (╯3╰)/


	2. Capitulo 2: Despertando con un extraño

**Neko-gotic:** ¡Hey! No pude publicar la semana pasada porque tuve exámenes. Estúpidos exámenes. Bueno eso no es importante...

**Devil:** Di eso cuando repruebes.

**Neko-gotic:** ¬¬ para que lo sepas aprobé 3 de los 4 exámenes.

**Nadeshiko:** ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

**Neko-gotic y Devil:** ¡Si! ¡A celebrar!

* * *

_Desperté__ a la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol me cubrió la cara por completo; también podía sentir que había alguien al lado mio, como una persona. Pero eso era imposible, solo mi gato estaba durmiendo al lado mio. Voltee a ver que era lo que había al lado mio y ... _

Encontré a un hombre durmiendo en mi cama, pestañee, me refregué los ojos para saber si era tan solo un sueño, incluso me pellizque; pero al parecer era real.

Me fije en un detalle, su torso estaba al descubierto, y bien marcado (se veía atractivo) Esta situación es bastante peculiar, si me pongo a analizarla es... singular que me pase esto **(N/A:** En realidad que te pase esto, no es normal... ¬3¬ suertuda.**)**; hay un hombre extraño, posiblemente desnudo, en mi cama; ¿cuantas son las posibilidades de que haya entrado a mi apartamento, haya robado y luego de verme dormida me drogo y me violo? Ok, eso es muy poco probable porque en primera tengo mi pijama puesta (consistía en una musculosa color gris y un pantalón corto color crema) y segundo porque es muy precipitado pensar eso, pero por si las dudas estaré alerta. No yo no soy así, mejor me aseguro de que no me haga nada.

Ahora que recuerdo debajo de mi cama hay un *bokken, con el cual practicaba *kendō, karate y *kobudō, nuestras practicas terminaban en empate o sino yo ganaba. Sera mejor que deje de pensar en el, me hace daño.

Ademas tengo cosas mas serias en donde debo concentrarme ¡Hay un tipo desnudo en mi cama! O sea, eso es mas importante; pase mi mano por debajo de la cama, buscando el *bokken, estaba cerca la podía sentir, la encontré. E inmediatamente me levante prudentemente de ahí, y camine hasta el otro lado de la cama, quede frente a ese hombre. Tenia un extraño color de cabello, era azul (me recordaba a alguien); se veía atractivo así dormido, ¿En que carajo estoy pensando? debo concentrarme, el no se percato de que yo estaba cerca así que puse mi *bokken (tocando su rostro) cerca suyo.

- ¿Quien demonios eres? - lo dije suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera.

- Ehh, ¿Que sucede?... - aun estaba medio dormido.

- No lo volveré a repetir, ¿Quien eres? - si este tonto, no me responde, lo golpeare.

- ¿Elesis? - sabe mi nombre... - Puedes... oírme?

- Por supuesto idiota, es evidente que puedo oírte. - se ve inofensivo, pero pareciera que este hombre esta borracho.

Tardo en responderme, se examinaba a si mismo fijándose en cada detalle de su cuerpo, luego me miraba a mi, con un toque de incredibilidad en su semblante. Se tocaba el rostro, como si estuviera comprobando alguna cosa.

- Soy... humano - este tipo esta ebrio, ¿Como mierda llego a parar en mi apartamento? - ¿Como es posible que sea humano?

- Mira niño, o me dices quien eres o ahora mismo llamo a la policía. - se acabo su jueguito de hacerse el tonto conmigo.

- Espera Elesis... Te explicare que hago aquí.

- ¡No me hables con tanta confianza! - intente golpearlo, pero se incorporo de la cama de un salto y esquivo el golpe, al mismo tiempo que salto se cubrió con la sabana anudándola a la cintura. - ¿Como es que sabes mi nombre? - quise golpearlo de nuevo, el imbécil salto otra vez, pero fuera de la cama.

- Espera... - no conseguí golpearlo, ¡rayos! Pareciera que este tipo adivinara todos mis movimientos. - ¿Podrías dejar de intentar... golpearme?

- No lo intentaría... ¡si tu te dejaras! - era bastante veloz para esquivar mis golpes. - ¡¿Quien diablos eres?! - intente de vuelta, pero siempre me esquiva.

- ¡Crees que estoy loco? Si dejara que tu me golpearas quedaría inconsciente una semana... Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero, no lo quiero. - no se como pero ese sujeto esquivo mi golpe y me quito el *bokken, con un solo movimiento de sus manos. - ¿Vas a dejar que hable, o vas a seguir intentando golpearme? - agarro el *bokken y lo arrojo a un lado de la habitación; y se iba acercando a mi, como si me estuviera enfrentando, en ese momento nuestras miradas chocaron, sus ojos eran azules.

- ... - ¿Por que sera que este sujeto hace que me ponga nerviosa? Ni siquiera Jin logro eso. - Si me dices quien eres y que hacías en mi cama... No intentare golpearte. - tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta decisión.

- Muy bien, te explicare todo acerca de quien soy y sobre que hacia en tu recamara. - no estoy segura pero, le daré un voto de confianza. - Pero con una condición... No me interrumpas, por mas extraño que te parezca, por mas absurda que suene, no interrumpas mi explicación. ¿De acuerdo?

Era muy rara la condición que me ponía. - Esta bien pero antes de que empieces a contarme tu relato... Ponte algo de ropa.

- ¿A que te... - el se miro a si mismo y noto que estaba, técnicamente, desnudo. - refieres? Je, je ,je, tienes razón. - puso una mano detrás de la nuca y se empezó a reír de si mismo, se veía gracioso haciendo eso... Y sin querer deje escapar una pequeña sonrisa. - Te ves linda cuando sonríes. - me acaricio la mejilla y me dedico una (hermosa) sonrisa.

Hizo que me ruborizara. - Ya deja de decir estupideces, y espérame... - sin mas me fui al comedor y me dirigí directamente a un pequeño armario, donde había varias cajas con ropa vieja, artefactos que no usaba, en fin cachivaches. De ahí saque una caja en donde había ropa que Jin no usaba y saque varias prendas. Luego marche de nuevo hacia mi habitación, donde se encontraba ese tipo. - Toma esto y cámbiate, allí esta el baño... - le indique donde estaba y se dirigió rectamente hacia allí. Luego de unos minutos volvió con la ropa puesta, le quedaba bien.

- ¡Gracias por la ropa! - alzo su dedo pulgar. - Muy bien te contare quien soy... Pero recuerda la condición.

- Si por supuesto, "no me interrumpas, por mas extraño que te parezca, por mas absurda que suene, no interrumpas mi explicación." - trate de imitar su voz, el me dirigió una mirada frívola. - Ja, ja, ja, esta bien no te interrumpiré... - no quiero meterme en problemas con este sujeto, si fue capaz de quitarme mi *bokken de un solo movimiento, no se de lo que seria capaz.

- No hacia falta que dijeras todo, con un simple "si" bastaba. - se le notaba molesto. - Al final de cuentas, te veías graciosa haciendo eso. - soltó una sonora carcajada.

Le dedique una sonrisa ladina. - Muy bonita la broma, ¡AHORA TE ME LARGAS DE AQUÍ! - si fue tan listo como para hacer eso, sera tan listo como para entender esto. Fue un momento de rabia, ya en si estaba molesta con que fui cornuda, ahora este tipo que ni siquiera conozco viene a burlarse de mi. No me importo nada y lo empuje hasta la sala.

- Espera... aun no te he explicado ¡PORQUE ESTOY EN TU APARTAMENTO! - gritaba cosas así mientras yo lo arrastraba.

- ¡A MI ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU ESTÚPIDA EXPLICACIÓN! - imponía resistencia, pero igual yo lo empujaba hacia la salida.

Con una mano sujetaba el brazo de ese tipo y con la otra intentaba llegar a la puerta para abrirla y echarlo de una vez por todas de mi apartamento. Algo que debía hacer desde el principio. Por fin había llegado a la puerta; y alguien toco el timbre, ¿alguna persona tendrá la misma suerte que yo? Lo dudo. De todas maneras abría la puerta y para mi sorpresa era la persona que menos deseaba ver... Era Jin.

- Elesis, vine a... - ese imbécil, vino hasta aquí. - ¿Quien es el? - señalo al sujeto que estaba detrás mio.

Le preste mas atención a Jin, que al extraño que estaba en mi apartamento, en es momento que abrí la puerta solté el brazo de aquel desconocido. Pero luego el fue quien me sostuvo de la mano.

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, en tan solo un instante te conseguiste a alguien mas... - Jin me dirigió esas palabras. Esta muy equivocado si cree que diciéndome eso va a herirme.

- Tu no tienes derecho de hablarme así, tu fuiste el PRIMERO quien se busco a otra persona, para revolcarte con ella, ¡COMO EL CERDO QUE ERES! - no me importo nada, ni que un desconocido estuviera escuchando esta "conversación"; era la verdad al final de cuentas.

- No vine aquí a pelear, tan solo vine por el resto de misa cosas. Que según veo, lleva puesta este tipo.

- *sigh*, debí suponerlo. Así que viniste por el resto de tus cosas... Perfecto porque estaba a punto de tirarlas a la basura. - aunque no era cierto, quería provocarlo.

- ¿Quien es el, Elesis? - el tipo peli azul, me pregunto aquello.

- Valla Elesis, no me digas que no le dices la verdad a tus amantes... Sabes, en la vida no hay que mentir. - quien lo dice.

- Óyeme no le faltes el respeto a una mujer, acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a los demás. - el tipo que encontré en mi apartamento me defendió.

- Tu no te metas, este asunto es entre _esta_ mujer y yo. - Jin me miro con asco, como si yo fuera una cualquiera.

- ¡No te voy a permitir que me insultes! - le grite a ese maldito.

- Tu misma te insultas. - no aguante mas y le di una bofetada.

El seguía acariciándose el lugar donde lo abofetee. Creo que le deje una marca.

- No creas que el mundo gira alrededor de ti. Vendré por mis cosas mañana. - se marcho de aquí. No sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa socarrona.

Cerré la puerta de mi apartamento, creo que hoy no iré a la oficina, me deje caer el frío suelo, me cubrí con mis piernas y empece a llorar en silencio. Me quería olvidar de todo y de todos, principalmente de Jin, el causante de mi sufrimiento.

- Elesis, no llores por alguien que no lo merece... - me olvide por completo de aquel desconocido.

Aparte mis piernas de mi rostro y le preste mas atención a aquel extraño, por alguna razón el me hacia sentir segura. Era anormal.

- Porque... ¿Por que es que sabes mi nombre? - tenia derecho a saberlo. - ¿Por que me defendiste, si tu no me conoces? ¿Por que tu presencia hace que me sienta segura?... ¿Quien eres?

El parecía desconcertado por lo que le preguntaba, pero agarro mi brazo y me jalo hacia el, sus brazos me envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, algo desesperado. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, como si este se estuviera por salir de mi pecho. Sentía un calor infernal en mis mejillas, no podía pensar claramente, era como si estuviese hechizada.

- Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto. - no entendía...

Mi me mente reacciono ante la situación, intentaba sacármelo de encima, tenia mucha fuerza, no parecía querer soltarme. Tuve que aplicar resistencia, pero no podía hacer que me soltara. No tuve otra opción mas que tirarlo en el suelo.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! - había logrado que dejara de abrazarme, lo derribe y me coloque encima de el, para que no pudiera hacer otro movimiento de _esos_. - ¡No lo volverás a hacer! Ahora mismo te vas de... - no pude terminar la frase, porque alguien abrió la puerta.

* * *

- ¿Es enserio Arme? Como es que pudo pasar esto...

_- No lo se... Pero, ¿Por que no la vas a ver? Estoy preocupada por ella. Ademas tu eres su cuñada._

- Si lo se, yo también estoy preocupada por ella, ya sabes es... inestable con sus emociones.

_- Bueno, ve a visitarla. Estoy preocupada, falto a trabajar. Eso no es normal en ella, y lo sabes. Ni modo tengo que colgar, sino me descubrirá el jefe hablando por celular. ¡Chau! Y visita a Elesis._

- De acuerdo. ¡Adiós!

Me presento, me llamo Lire Eruel tengo 21 años, tengo ojos verdes y mi cabello es rubio, estoy de novia con el hermano de mi amiga, Elesis. La que acaba de llamarme era Arme, una de las pocas amigas que tengo.

Mejor voy a la casa de Elesis, puede que este mal, aunque creo que Arme exagera. Eso de que Elesis rompió con Jin para siempre no me lo creo, ellos pelean muy a menudo pero no como para romper su relación definitivamente. Era algo muy absurdo. Bueno no importa, si Arme me llamo en hora de trabajo, debe ser algo serio.

Tuve que ir caminando hasta el apartamento de Elesis, mi novio se llevo el auto, tarde unos 15 minutos, pero estaba un poco cansada hace unas semanas que no salgo a correr. Estaba entrando a la recepción y vi que Jin salia, no noto mi presencia. Parecía que estaba ocupado llamando a alguien.

No le tome sumo interés y directamente me dirigí hasta el piso que ocupaba mi amiga. Tome el ascensor, sino tardaría un "milenio" si subía por las escaleras. Esa tonta, se le ocurrió mudarse hasta el decimosexto piso.

- Solo espero que Arme haya exagerado... No quiero ni pensar en lo que haría su hermano, si es cierto lo que me dijo.

Su hermanito era un "tanto"... sobre protector con ella, cuando se había enterado que salia con Jin, pues... con solo decirles que estuvo siguiendo a escondidas a su hermana, evitaba que tuvieran cualquier contacto y que estuvo unos tres días con depresión por enterarse que se iban a casar. La cuida mucho.

Subí al ascensor y había unas dos personas dentro, espere un poco hasta que llegue al piso donde ella vivía. No necesitaba tocar la puerta, ella me conoce y ademas siempre la deja abierta cuando ella esta. Así que directamente la abrí...

* * *

*Después de una party hard*

**Neko-gotic:** *hip* Bueno queridows lectores miows... eso fue *hip* todo.

**Nadeshiko:** *hip* si en el próximo capitulo nos leemos...

**Devil: **¡Adiós! Yo no emborrache como esas dos locas de alla... *hip* Ups. *Se cierra el telón*

**Neko-gotic:** Muy bien chicas limpien mi casa... *sonido de grillo* ¿Chicas?

*bokken: Una especie de sable de madera de un metro de largo. Es mas dura y resistente que un *shinai. Puede causar fracturas en los huesos si se golpea con ella.

*shinai: Sable de bambú, es mas segura y menos letal que el bokken.

*kendō: El kendō es un método de entrenamiento para el combate con sable de listones de bambú o shinai

*kobudō: Me da flojera dar la explicación, busque en wikipedia. Solo se que se utiliza para referirse a cualquier arte marcial tradicional.


	3. Capitulo 3: La visita de mi amiga

**Neko-gotic: *cansada después de un viaje* Mis hermosos y sensuales lectores... Volví aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Devil: Oh yea! volvimos. Y esta tonta no quería subir el capitulo, así que la obligue. De nada, de nada.**

**Nadeshiko: Mentirosa, tu eras quien le decía que no subiera el capitulo.**

**Neko-gotic: Bueno eso no importa ahora. ¡Lean!**

* * *

_Su hermanito era un "tanto"... sobre protector con ella, cuando se había enterado que salía con Jin, pues... con solo decirles que estuvo siguiendo a escondidas a su hermana, evitaba que tuvieran cualquier contacto y que estuviera unos tres días con depresión por enterarse que se iban a casar. La cuida mucho._

_Subí al ascensor y había unas dos personas dentro, espere un poco hasta que llegue al piso donde ella vivía. No necesitaba tocar la puerta, ella me conoce y además siempre la deja abierta cuando ella esta. Así que directamente la abrí..._

Lo que vi me dejo boquiabierta, Elesis encima de un hombre (bastante extraño).

— Elesis, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — y yo que creía que estaba con depresión.

— ¿L-Lire? ¿Qué haces aquí? — nada amiga, solo estoy de paseo, como no tengo nada que hacer.

— Yo debería preguntar eso… — creo que el cornudo aquí es otro. **(N/A: Si tan solo supieras querida Lire…)**

— ¿A qué te refieres? Si es sobre esta situación… — me señalo la "circunstancia" en la que estaba con aquel sujeto que no conozco.

— No en realidad no, solo me refería al clima Elesis. ¡Pues a que más podría referirme! ¡Yo preocupándome porque creí que estabas deprimida creyendo que Jin te había engañado pero, creo que él es inocente en esta historia! — se lo grite en la cara.

— ¡Podrías calmarte, en realidad no sabes cómo es que fueron las cosas, así que mejor dedícate a cerrar la boca! — se defendió. Luego se enderezo y cruzo sus brazos.

— No me callo nada, porque es verdad. — ella se separó de aquel sujeto y se puso de pie enfrente mío, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus cabellos.

— ¡JIN ME METIO LOS CUERNOS CON LA…! Tsk ni siquiera vale la pena mencionarla. — esa confesión hizo que me quedara en shock, ¿cómo pudo ser posible que ocurriera esto?

— Con Amy, así se llamaba aquella chica peli rosa ¿no? — ese sujeto dijo… ¿Amy?

— Y tú, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si mal no recuerdo en ningún momento la mencione delante de ti. — ¿Quién será ese hombre, y por qué sabe eso? No comprendo esto.

— Soy, ¿adivino? — ese tipo peli azul está en problemas.

— Elesis… lo siento, no fue mi intención decirte las cosas que te dije. Yo no sabía lo que había ocurrido… Yo… — tenía que disculparme, yo y mi estúpida boca.

— Ya no importa. En fin, adelante pasa. — se le notaba tranquila, demasiado diría yo.

— Elesis, ¿Quién es este sujeto? — aquel hombre se veía extraño, sobre todo por el color de cabello que tenía.

— En realidad… — fue interrumpida por él.

— Me llamo Ronan Erudon. Un gusto el conocerla. — me saludo cortésmente y me pareció que él le dirigió una sonrisa divertida a Elesis

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho?! — no comprendía esto último. — ¿Te crees muy gracioso?

— Pues soy menos amargado que tú, además nunca me dejaste decirte mi nombre. Estabas más ocupada en golpearme. — seguía sin entender de que estaban hablando.

— ¡¿Y cómo no lo estaría?! Si apareciste semidesnudo en MI cama. — ¡¿Qué?! Si su hermano lo supiera… — Y ¿Quién es la amargada? Ahora veras cretino, te matare.

— Nunca lo conseguirás. — aquel hombre se lo tomo como un chiste, pero Elesis se lo tomo enserio, eso era seguro.

Ella corría detrás de ese tal Ronan, no me importo por el contrario parecía que ambos se divertían (cosa que me aliviaba), me reía a carcajadas dentro mío; aunque la risa termino cuando Elesis encontró su bokken. Como es que a esta mujer se le ocurre comprar algo tan peligroso.

Y valla que sí lo era, estuvo persiguiéndolo por todo el apartamento, iba rompiendo cosas a medida que lo seguía (jarrones, vasos, etc); al final Elesis lo alcanzó y, obviamente, Ronan termino con un gran golpe en su cabeza. Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a verla hacer este tipo de cosas, como siempre.

— C-creo que ya es suficiente… ¿no? — trataba de acercarme a mi amiga entre tantas cosas dispersas por el suelo.

— Puede que tengas razón… Pero para asegurarse lo golpeare un poco más. **(N/A: A mí no me digan nada, fue idea de Devil.)** — después ella dice que Arme es infantil.

Siguieron un rato más con la persecución, hasta que yo me canse y lo ayude a escapar de esa bestia llamada Elesis. Hice que se escondiera en el baño, estaba cerca de allí.Mi amiga parecía molesta con mi acción, pero que trate de comprender. No quiero estar llamando a un hospital o peor aún estar llamando a la policía por homicidio.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! No ves que es un completo desconocido, mira si intenta hacernos daño… **(N/A: Pues yo confiaría en el °3°)** — tiene razón pero de igual manera…

— Parece más inofensivo que tú. Aun no logro entender cómo es que conociste a este sujeto…

—… — No respondía nada, acaso será que. - Pues, en si no lo conozco, más bien EL "apareció" en mi apartamento. — me imaginaba que diría eso.

— No te creo. Elesis, ¿estas consiente de que lo que me estas contando es irracional?

— Si lo soy. — no hacía falta que me respondiera. — Además, ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

— Pues, Arme me llamo y dijo que viniera a verte. No entendí muy bien que era lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos. Solo me aviso que Jin y tu habían terminado su relación definitivamente. — le explique lo que me comento Arme.

— Y tiene razón... Jin y yo nunca nos vamos a casar, ni siquiera… a querer. — no debí haber mencionado el asunto, ella se derrumbó cuando me contaba la situación.

— Puede que tengas razón, ya pensaste ¿en lo que dirá tu hermano? Me refiero a si se entera. — cuando aprenderá a pensar esta mujer.

— Mi hermano… Aerknard. Aun no lo había pensado. — como me lo suponía.

Escuche el rechinido de una puerta que se abría, le tome un poco de importancia y venia del baño; donde escondí a Ronan. Solo espero que no salga.

— ¿Quién es Aerknard? — este niño.

— Y a ti que te importa… — se olvidó de que lo iba a golpear… o eso creo. — ¡Tú te tienes que ir! ¡No quiero ni que te aparezcas por aquí!

— ¿A dónde? Si no tengo un lugar en donde vivir.

— ¡¿Y?! ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA! TU TE VAS DE AQUÍ. — lo juro si Elesis participara en un concurso de gritos, ganaría.

Ella ya lo estaba comenzando a sacar del apartamento, cuando escuche que Ronan no tenía a donde ir… Pues me dio lastima.

— Esperen un momento. Si no se conocen, ¿Por qué están peleando? — la retuve antes de que terminara por echarlo.

— P-pues porque que él se metió en mi apartamento, estaba desnudo en mi cama, intento aprovecharse de mi… — iba enumerando cada cosa con sus dedos.

— ¿Cuándo intente aprovecharme de ti? O te refieres a cuando te abrace…

Elesis estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, pero la detuve antes de que él se diera cuenta.

— P-porque no mejor hablamos esto un poco más calmados.

Me dirigí a la sala y le hice señas a los dos para que me siguieran. Acto seguido se sentaron en el sofá grande que ella tenía, en cambio yo me acomode en el sillón pequeño.

— ¿Por qué tengo que sentarme al lado de él? Más bien, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

— Porque no entiendo nada de esta absurda historia suya. Ronan ¿verdad? — el ladeo la cabeza en señal afirmativa. — Bueno podrías explicarnos…

—... ¿Por qué razón estas en mi apartamento? — termino la frase Elesis.

— Pues en realidad es algo difícil de explicar. Tengo muy poca información al respecto.

— ¿Información sobre qué? No comprendo a que te refieres. — mi amiga hablo por las dos.

— Esta bien, les contaré todo lo que se sobre "esto"… — finalizo aquel peli azul.

— ¿Y qué esperas? Cuéntanos. — ahí va de nuevo, siempre impaciente.

Le hizo una mueca de desagrado a Elesis.

— Si tanto insistes. Comenzare…

**(N/A: Todo lo que este en cursiva, a partir de ahora, son los recuerdos que les cuenta a Lire y Elesis.)**

_Hace 600 años…_

_En esos tiempos comenzaban las guerras por los territorios de *city of the seven jewels. Una ciudad de demonios. Yo tenía como misión proteger a la familia real, una familia de demonios puros, defenderlos de los peligros que asechaban. Aunque luego de un tiempo cuando se creía que las guerras habían terminado apareció un enemigo mucho más poderoso que los que habíamos enfrentado hasta entonces._

_Se hacía llamar *Dominus Exterminii y causaba el caos en toda la ciudad; iba avanzando poco a poco hacia el castillo donde se encontraban la familia real. Era casi imposible detenerlo, era como una peste que nada ni nadie podía parar._

_Había varios rumores acerca de que el rey iba a usar las siete joyas sagradas para detenerlo, era cierto uno de sus fieles sirvientes me lo confirmo. La última orden que recibimos directamente de nuestro rey fue la siguiente._

— _Escúchenme, en estos momentos ese demonio llamado *Dominus Exterminii se acerca al castillo. Pero nosotros le haremos frente a ese ser despiadado. Cuento con ustedes para proteger a mi familia, la familia real. Hagan todo lo que este a su alcance para protegernos._

_Paso unas horas cuando las tropas de *Dominus Exterminii se acercaba, fue directamente una matanza, muy pocos demonios sobrevivieron__,__ de entre ellos estaba yo; una de las sirvientas de ese demonio se enteró de que había sobrevivientes y nos puso un conjuro para que no cumpliéramos con nuestro cometido. Nos transformó en animales. Creo que algo así decía ese hechizo. _

"_Solo una gota de lo sagrado podrá liberarlos de su condena. Hasta entonces vagaran como simples animales; y desaparecerán cuando My Lord obtenga las siete joyas sagradas."_

_Tal y como dijo, los demonios restantes se convirtieron en animales, aunque algo debió de salir mal en sus planes; ya que según ella debimos dejar de haber existido._

_De la familia real nadie supo nada, habían destruido por completo el castillo así que supuse que habían muerto__._

**(N/A: Ahora ya acabó de contar sus recuerdos :3)**

— Hasta ahora eso es todo lo que puedo contarles. — su historia parece de fantasía.

— Y esperas que creamos eso… La verdad eres un imbécil. — ambos hermanos son igual de sutiles.

— Pero es la verdad. No tengo otra explicación. Si no me crees, te daré una prueba de que es verdad.

— Si claro, a ver niño ¿Qué prueba me darás? — espero que no suceda nada malo.

— Esta prueba…

Se puso enfrente de las dos y se levantó el cabello que cubría su frente, dejando ver una marca en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas en el cual estaba inscripto unos dibujos raros "_δεκάρα__"_o algo así.

— Ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír. ¿Enserio crees que eso es una prueba? — aquí va a haber problemas.

— Si, ya que esa sirvienta nos dejó la marca de su hechizo, que sería esta. — se señaló la marca de su frente.

— Es que Ronan, eso es… muy difícil de creer.

— No, no es difícil… Es imposible Lire. — eso es exactamente lo que quería decir.

— Si lo comprendo; pero tienen que creerme. Sé que suena absurdo pero es la verdad… Soy un demonio…

— Bueno no creo que esto llegue a algún lado, antes de que sigas insistiendo con eso me voy. Elesis, ¿me acompañas hasta afuera? — necesito hablar con ella.

— Pero Lire si sabes cómo se abre. Además no creo que haga falta que te acompañe hasta afuera. — le hice una mueca de desagrado y después le guiñe el ojo cosa que ella entendiera. — Ahh, creo que tienes razón, mejor te acompaño hasta afuera.

— Bueno, Ronan supongo que en otra ocasión nos volveremos a ver. Adiós.

Ambas nos paramos y nos dirigimos hasta afuera del apartamento, voy a contarle una cosa que tiene que ver con ese joven y ella.

— Lire para que querías hablar conmigo a solas. — eso sonó mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

— Se ve que me conoces bien.

— Si no querías hacerlo, no sé entonces porque me guiñaste el ojo. — a veces no me gusta su forma de decir las cosas.

— Tú nunca cambias… Bueno sobre lo que te quería hablar es… — no sé cómo empezar con este asunto.

— Lire, sabes que a mí no me gusta que le den tantas vueltas al asunto.

— La verdad es que lo haces bastante difícil. En realidad sobre lo que te quería hablar es… Sobre tu hermano Aerknard, sabes que si se entera de lo que ocurrió contigo…

— Ira por Jin y lo golpeara, apaliara hasta encontrara mil y una formas de matarlo… Si lo sé, sé qué clase de persona es mi hermano.

— A eso me refiero, si se entera de que Jin TE DEJO, pero si en realidad tú le dices que TU LO DAJASTE. Las cosas cambiarían… ¿Entiendes? Si Aerknard cree que TÚ lo dejaste y le inventas que te enamoraste de otra persona. Nadie saldrá herido. — aunque no sé si le agrade la continuación de este plan.

— Pero en lo que dices algo falla; en primera mi hermano me preguntara de quien me enamore y la segunda querrá conocerlo. — solo espero que no se enoje con lo que le diré.

— Eso es lo que no se si decírtelo. Estaba pensando, en que la persona que te podría ayudar esta en tu apartamento… — le guiñe el ojo. Supongo que entenderá.

— Lire, ¿¡TE REFIERES A ESE SUJETO!? — creo que lo entendió, es hora de irme.

Salí corriendo de allí y me dirigí inmediatamente al ascensor; ella me persiguió, suerte de que llegue antes que ella. Escuche sus gritos parce que intentaba abrir el elevador a la fuerza.

* * *

— Entiendo, pero ¿por que no me avisaron antes? Esto es bastante serio y lo sabes. Encárgate del resto. Adiós.

Hola mi nombre es Aerknard Sieghart, tengo 28 años, mi hermana se llama Elesis y mi novia Lire. Recién acabo de colgarle la llamada a un contacto que me mantiene informado sobre "cosas"...

Estoy un poco preocupado por mi hermanita; me preocupa que ese tal Jin le haga daño.

* * *

**Neko-gotic: ¡Oh por dios! Bueno se preguntaran el porque hice a Sieghart y Elesis hermanos, pues si lo piensan bien no quedaría bonito que un hombre de 600 años tuviera una relación con alguien de 21 años.**

**Nadeshiko: Pero por lo que se Elesis ya tiene un hermano.**

**Neko-gotic: ¬¬ Lo se, y sera mencionado en este fic, pero luego.**

**Devil: Dejen de hablar que se nos acaba el tiempo.**

**Neko-gotic: Bueno lectores maravillosos, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Bye-be. *se cierra el telon***


	4. Capitulo 4: Llego mi hermano

**Neko-gotic: ¡Hey! ¿Me extrañaron? De seguro y no. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo; tengo una noticia super, hiper, mega genial... (en mi país) ¡Terminaron las clases!**

**Devil: Felicidades, aun no comprendo como es posible que las pervertidas y vagas puedan aprobar todas las materias.**

**Nadeshiko: En parte tienes razón Devil, ella es una pervertida y una vaga.**

**Neko-gotic: ¬¬ Todavia sigo aqui. Me importa una $#%* lo que ustedes piensen. Lectores lean el capitulo. *Prepara sus puños para golpear a las chicas* **

* * *

_— Entiendo, pero ¿por qué no me avisaron antes? Esto es bastante serio y lo sabes. Encárgate del resto. Adiós._

_Hola mi nombre es Aerknard Sieghart, tengo 28 años, mi hermana se llama Elesis y mi novia Lire. Recién acabo de colgarle la llamada a un contacto que me mantiene informado sobre "cosas"..._

_Estoy un poco preocupado por mi hermanita; me preocupa que ese tal Jin le haga daño._

— Disculpe señor, estos son los papeles que llegaron hoy para que los firme. — era uno de mis empleados.

— Esta bien los firmare… — los empecé a leer, todo estaba en orden. Pero los mayores accionistas también tenían que firmarlos. — Por lo que veo, además tienen que firmarlos otras personas.

— Si señor, cómo ve usted ya lo firmaron. Solo queda que los firme la señorita Elesis.

— Comprendo, ella ¿Vino hasta aquí? — me respondió con una negativa. — Bueno por el momento yo me encargare de que los chequee. Puedes retirarte.

— Muy bien. Por cierto señor Sieghart hay que presentarlos mañana al mediodía.

Se fue de mi oficina; olvide mencionarles que soy uno de los mayores accionistas de esta empresa, la otra es mi hermana. Aunque ella trabaja con otra sociedad que es nuestra mayor competencia es este rubro.

Por lo menos ya tengo un pretexto para ir a su apartamento. La llamare para avisarle.

* * *

P.O.V. Elesis.

No pude alcanzar a Lire me gano, volví a mi apartamento resignada. Cuando entre no vi a ese sujeto.

— Bien, supongo que se fue…. — iba caminando con paso lento hacia la cocina; imagínense con quien me encontré. **(N/A: Es muy obvio ¿no?)**

— ¿Quién se fue? — ese tipo sigue aquí.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Vete ahora mismo o llamo a la policía. — soy capaz de hacerlo.

— Acaso no te agrada ¿mi presencia? Porque no tengo a donde ir. — luego dio un mordisco a un sándwich, el cual saco de MI refrigerador.

— ¡Y A MI QUE ME INTERESA! ESE ES PROBLEMA TUYO. Ya lárgate. — le indique la salida pero me ignoro.

— Por cierto, ¿A quién se refería tu amiga, con eso de que "la persona que te podría ayudar esta en tu apartamento"? — nos escuchó, tonta Lire.

— ¿Cómo es posible que pudieras escucharnos? Eres un imbécil. *Tsk* ¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo? ¡Y no cambies de tema; eso no era de lo que estábamos hablando!

— ¡Te enojas con bastante facilidad! — seguido de eso se rio, aún permanecía con su sonrisa burlona.

— *jump* Por lo menos no me comporto como un niña de 5 años. — era cierto, si es bastante infantil.

— Ni yo me comporto como un niño enojón. — está jugando con fuego y se quemara.

— ¡No cambies de conversación!

— Yo no lo hago, tú lo haces. — me sonrió de forma burlona.

En lo que estábamos peleando, sonó el teléfono inalámbrico que está ubicado en la sala.

— *sigh* ¡¿Quién diablos será ahora?! — hasta ahora, pareciera como si el destino estuviera de su parte.

— No sería mejor que en vez de maldecir, respondieras la llamada. — atenderé cuando YO quiera.

— Tú no me das órdenes, y responderé cuando se me dé la gana.

— Yo no te ordene nada, solo te di un consejo. Que tú lo interpretaras de esa manera "no es asunto mío".

Aún seguía sonando el teléfono, tal vez la persona que llamaba tenía algo importante que decirme. Fui a responderlo.

— Hola… ¿Sucede algo?

— _Elesis soy yo, Aerknard. Solo llamaba para saber si… __—_ ¿m-mi her-hermano?

— YonorompimirelacionconJin. — diablos la cague, ahora sabrá lo que sucedió. Estúpidos nervios.

— _¿Qué? No entendí nada Elesis. Bueno no me interesa por el momento, solo quiero que vengas a la empr_esa _para que firmes unos papeles._ _Como sabrás eres una de las mayores accionistas._

— ¡Que pesado eres! Si solo era eso, hubieras marcado mi celular.

— _¡Que fantástica idea tienes hermanita! Marque a tu celular y me enviaba directo al buzón. Por eso te estoy llamando a tu teléfono._

— Ahh, creo que mi celular se murió; se quedó sin batería. Pero… eso era todo ¿no?

— _En realidad no, quería saber cómo vas con los preparativos para la boda. Tal vez pueda ayudarte._ _—_ la vida esta empecinada en hacerme sufrir ¿verdad?

— ¿La boda? No es necesario, tengo todo listo. Si eso es todo, ahora mismo iré para allá. — me entristeció que me recordara eso.

— _No se te oye bien; ¿segura de que puedes venir? Sino lo podríamos dejar para más tarde..._

— Segura, además son solo unos papeles ¿no? — no me interesa en absoluto, quiero que me deje en paz.

— _Espera aho__ra que lo pienso. Tú no fuiste a trabajar._ _—_ rayos, me atrapó.

— Lo siento tengo que colgar. Adiós.

— _Espera un momento ¿Qué suce- —_ le corte antes de que me hiciera más preguntas.

Puse el teléfono en su lugar, me entristece el hecho de que no debo contarle lo que sucedió. Ya me lo dijo Lire, si se entera de seguro y mata a Jin. **(N/A: Bien merecido se lo tiene. Okno. xD)** Es mejor evitar que mi hermano cometa un homicidio. No quiero que se ensucie las manos por un bastardo que no lo vale.

— ¿Quién era? Parecía que te dijo una mala noticia, se te notaba triste… — aunque no estaría mal que… nada olvídenlo.

— No tengo porque decirte nada, Ronan. *susurro* Entrometido.

— Valla por fin me llamas por mi nombre, y no soy ningún entrometido. ¿Me dirás quién era? — metido, ojala y se largue de aquí.

— ¡No! — le saque la lengua, para burlarme de él. — Y no seas entrometido.

Me dirigí a mi habitación necesitaba cambiarme de ropa; para ir a firmar esos estúpidos papeles. No comprendo cómo es que a mi querido hermanito le gusta estar en esa empresa. Solo espero que esa tonta compañía no arruine la relación que tiene con Lire.

Ya había preparado mi ropa, me faltaba buscar mi bata de baño color carmesí, y también mi ropa íntima. Empecé a buscar y los encontré; ahora si todo listo. Antes de entrar a bañarme opte por ir solo con mi bata, y así lo hice; comencé a desvestirme hasta quedar solamente con mis bragas y sujetador. No me gusta ser narcisista pero tengo un excelente cuerpo.

Algo me dice que en cualquier momento va a pasar una cosa bastante mala para mí. Pero no le hice caso a mis estúpidos presentimientos.

— ¡Oye Elesis tienes algo pa-… — ese idiota entro, y de seguro me vio desnuda. Maldito pervertido. — L-lo siento Elesis.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que tratabas de hacer?! — me cubrí con lo que tenía a mano, una sábana. Hoy definitivamente no es mi día de suerte.

— Y-yo no trataba de hacer nada, lo digo enserio. — mentiroso.

— ¡ENTONCES LARGATE ANTES DE QUE COMETA UNA LOCURA! ¡LARGATE MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO! — le tire lo que tenía más a mano, unos cuadernos. Aunque falle.

— E-está bien. Por cierto, ¡No soy ningún viejo pervertido! Solamente fue un error. — cerro la puerta y se marchó gritando eso.

Aunque debo de admitir que esta circunstancia fue bastante divertida. ¿En qué diablos pienso? Solo espero que no vuelva a pasar _*¿eso es lo que quieres?*;_ Creo que tengo un mente muy depravada.

— Mejor me voy a bañar de una vez.

Me coloque la ropa de vuelta y me dirigí al baño. Él no estaba ahí, me metí a toda prisa a la ducha y abrí la canilla de agua caliente, empecé a desvestirme. Luego de aproximadamente media hora de un baño caliente y relajante. Me cambie de ropa ahí mismo, no quiero repetir "ese" incidente. Una vez lista salí de allí y me dirigía directamente a mi habitación, pero…

— Hasta que por fin sales Elesis, ¡pensé que tendría que esperar una eternidad! — ¿hermano? Qué diablos hace aquí. Ambos estaban en la sala sentados en el sofá.

— Ah Elesis, esto es lo que quería decirte cuando fui a tu habitación. Que tu hermano había llamado diciendo que vendría a que firmaras algo. — y porque no me lo dijo.

— Me alegra saber que tengas la visita de un amigo que conociste en secundaria. Si no me lo hubiera dicho el, podría haberlo malinterpretado todo. — amigo de secundaria…

— Si tienes razón, debí de habértelo contado antes; pero este sinvergüenza vino recién hoy. — me senté en el sillón pequeño, frente a ellos. Ya entendí, mejor le sigo la corriente a Ronan.

— Pues él me dijo que había llegado ayer… — en que problema estoy metida ahora…

— Pues en realidad llego ayer a la madrugada. — lo dije rápidamente.

— Pues en realidad llegue hoy por la mañana. — el también siguió el juego.

— Ja, ja, ja, pónganse de acuerdo en algo… Bueno eso es lo de menos. Ten fírmalos, si quieres puedes leerlos.

— Ja, ja, ja, si de acuerdo los firmare. — no los leí, yo confió en lo que él hace.

— Aun sigo preguntándome porque no los lees, solo para que estés informada de lo que pasa. Ronan ella ¿era así en la secundaria? — creo que Ronan va a estar muerto en tan solo 3 2 1… A mi hermanito no le gustan las mentiras.

— La verdad es que no recuerdo, fue hace bastante tiempo. — no le creerá fue hace tan solo cuatro años.

— Creo que eso quedaría para mí, ustedes terminaron la secundaria hace cuatro años ¿no? Elesis. — lo sabía, ya se dio cuenta.

— Tienes razón, pero yo repetí dos años. Soy mayor que Elesis. — cómo es posible que las mentiras se le ocurra tan rápido.

— Oh, ¿cuántos años tienes? No es por entrometido, solo quiero saber acerca de los amigos de mi hermanita. — ya me lo imaginaba.

— 625 años. — ¿Qué? Como puede decirlo con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente le tape la boca con mi mano.

— Él es muy bromista, lo que quiso decir es que tiene 25 años ¿no? — creo que lo dije con bastantes nervios, espero que no lo haya notado.

— Ah, entonces tenemos casi la misma edad. Y solo fueron amigos ¿verdad? — su voz y rostro cambio a una seria y fría. Me da miedo cuando se pone así.

— C-claro solo somos amigos. ¿Por qué la pregunta? — si supieras lo que sinceramente piensa respecto a los hombres que están alrededor mío.

— B-bueno Aerknard, no t-tienes ¿que irte?

— Acaso me estas echando, pasamos tan poco tiempo juntos… Ronan si tienes una hermana trata de pasar la mayor parte de tu tiempo con ella. — no me creeré de vuelta esa ridícula actuación.

— Bueno, si eso era todo, será mejor que te lleves los papeles. Aquí se perderían. **(N/A: Que hermana tan desconsiderada TT-TT) **

— Que fría eres hermana, si tanto insistes me iré. — se levantó dispuesto a irse, antes de eso se paró delante mío y me dio un beso en la frente.

— Antes de que te vayas dile a Lire que… me llame, ella sabe para qué. — necesito que sepa lo que opino sobre su "fantástica" idea.

— ¡Que misteriosas son las mujeres! Se lo diré. Nos vemos luego. — ya conocía el camino, se fue del apartamento dejándonos solos a mí y a Ronan.

Hubo un gran silencio, bastante incomodo por mi parte. No me agrada este ambiente, así que decidí cambiarlo.

— *suspiro* Gracias por no decirle nada a mi hermano… — estaba tratando de ser fría.

— ¿Acerca de qué? Si te refieres a eso de que te metieron los cuernos… Pues digamos que por mí, no supo nada. — me molesta que lo haya dicho de esa manera.

— ¿Qué harás? Tienes que irte. No creas que porque me cubriste en una mentira te ganaras mi confianza. — lo siento Lire pero en esta historia va a haber un muerto.

— En realidad pensaba quedarme aquí, tu hermano quiere volver a visitarte. Te seria de bastante ayuda con tu mentira. — es una farsa, él nunca me visita.

— Es una broma ¿verdad? Él no me menciono nada acerca de eso. Dudo que te haya dicho algo a ti… Ni siquiera te conoce. — no le creo nada.

— Te equivocas, cuando estabas duchándote, me lo dijo. Parece que quiere comprobar algo, sin embargo no se con exactitud qué. — ojala y no sea lo que estoy imaginando.

— ¿Pregunto por Jin? — quiero saber que paso mientras yo no estaba presente.

— No, por el contrario a mi me hizo un interrogatorio. Parecía que fuera un policía. ¿Acaso tu hermano te cela mucho? — esa cuestión me avergonzó.

— E-en realidad si lo hace, pero sus celos disminuyeron un poco cuando supo que me casaría con Jin. El siempre me cuida de esa manera desde que nuestros padres murieron. — creo que dije algo muy personal.

— Se nota... Que te quiere mucho. De hecho cualquier persona que te conociese te estimaría inmediatamente. — ese cumplido hizo mi rubor volviera. — Te ves hermosa cada vez que te ruborizas. Mas si soy yo quien lo provoco.

— Si claro. Mira niño sera mejor que te largues de aquí. Si no lo haces vivirás un infierno que ni siquiera suplicando lograras detener. — no sabe lo que le espera.

— Te recuerdo que hace unos minutos no pudiste golpearme. ¡Niña! No podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente. — es un hecho Ronan, no volverás a aparecer en mi apartamento.

Se me ocurrió una idea para deshacerme de él. De seguro y funciona. Creo que al final de cuentas ese tal Ronan se ira de aquí.

* * *

**Neko-gotic: Este ha sido el cuarto capitulo. Por cierto ahora que averigüé, ustedes que opinan sigo con el Sieghart x Lire o cambio esa pareja. Dejen reviews para saber.**

**Devil: Luego de haber escrito 4 capítulos recién pides opinión publica. Eres tan tonta.**

**Neko-gotic: También estuve pensando, ¿que les parecería hacer un lemon? En algún capitulo. Ustedes deciden si lo hago o no, si lo hago opinen con que pareja quieren el lem****on.**

**Nadeshiko: *roja como un tomate* ¿Sabes lo que es lemon?**

**Neko-gotic: Por supuesto es... limón en ingles. Y... estamos en horario de menores de edad. (aunque yo también lo soy xD)**

**Devil: Obviamente lo sabe, si es una pervertida.**

**Neko-gotic: Bueno nos despedimos ****(╯3╰)/ Bye-be. **


End file.
